


Just a Boy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tries to think of Clark as just a boy but fails miserably when Clark takes the initiative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Boy

## Just a Boy

by rainbow

[]()

* * *

Just a boy 

Disclaimer - I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to. 

It's my first fic so feedback is appreciated. I had no idea how to find a beta, so the mistakes are all mine. 

* * *

"God, this is really tight Lex" Clarks face twisted as he pretended to have trouble turning the pipe, in fact he could have had the simple plumbing job finished minutes ago, but he was enjoying the feel of Lex's body crouched behind his. 

Lex leaned in closer, trying to peer over Clarks shoulder and underneath the sink. "Have you tried twisting it the other way", he suggested. 

So Clark did, and as a result, opening up the leak further and getting them both soaked by jets of water in the process. 

Lex jumped up quickly, "quick, turn it back the other way". 

One step ahead of Lex, Clark had already turned the pipe, so it was back to a dripping leak. Clark ran his hand through his sopping wet hair and sighed, "so what now?" 

"How about we try a wrench." Lex suggested. 

Clark snorted, "we?" 

Lex mock glared at Clark. "Ok you." 

"And a towel, I'm soaking" Clark shouted from under the sink. 

Lex half ran out of the kitchen, he was glad to get out of there, being that close to Clark, well, it was teasing, to know that nothing could ever happen, sure they flirted, hell, they had it down to a fine art, but Clark was 16, a boy in legal terms, Lex wasn't sure Clark was ready for the kind of relationship Lex wanted, Lex wasn't even sure if he was ready for the relationship he wanted, it would require opening up, giving everything, including total honestly, something Luthor's weren't 'trained' to do. Sighing, Lex grabbed a couple of towels counter from the staff bathroom, but then he realised that he had no idea where the wrench was. 

* * *

Clark looked over his shoulder to check Lex had left the room. He then fixed the leak using his heat vision, when he first saw the leak, he knew from the beginning that twisting the pipe wasn't going to be enough, but had decided to humour Lex anyway, and it was a good excuse to spend some time with him, in a darkened Talon. He thought Lex would finally get the hint when he turned up in a tight t-shirt, and an equally tight pair of jeans, but no, Lex hadn't made any comment about his unusual attire. 

It wasn't as if Clark was subtle, long ago subtleties had been replaced by double entendres, and glances when one thought the other wasn't looking. Clark had stopped talking about Lana when he had realised it wasn't Lana that he wanted, but still Lex had never extended their relationship past flirting, much to Clarks exasperation. 

"Clark, do you know where the wrench is?" Lex asked. 

"It doesn't matter I've fixed it", Clark gestured under the sink. He brushed his hands on his trousers and stood up. Lex was leaning against the doorframe in a soaking, and no doubt expensive, shirt. Clark worked hard to keep his thoughts neutral. 

But, Lex was having more problems in the thought department, he stood still, swallowed and nodded, he had exited the room in such haste that he hadn't taken in Clarks, very wet, tight t-shirt. He was transfixed, as the t-shirt clung to Clarks well defined muscles. 

Clark raised an eyebrow, tried to hide a smile, his outfit was finally having the effect he wanted. "Lex?" he asked in a mock concerned voice. "Are you ok?" 

"Uh, oh, yes, I fine." Lex swallowed, and chastised himself, he needed to stay cool. 

"Towel?" Clark tried not to laugh at Lex's discomfort at having been caught staring. 

Lex shook himself out of his reverie, "oh, yeah", he said sheepishly. Inwardly he shook his head, 'he is just a boy, a boy', he repeated his mantra. 

Eyes to the floor Lex walked over to Clark and handed him the towel, Clark accepted it gratefully, he began to rub his hair dry. 

Clark noticed a drip of water travelling down Lex's face, Clark couldn't resist, as Lex moved to wipe it off, Clark held his hand back. He leaned into Lex and half-kissed, half-licked the droplet off Lex's face. 

Lex pulled his hand away, and looked up at Clark, "Clark?" Lex didn't want to believe this was really happening, but still a voice in the back of his head was screaming 'just a boy, 16, a boy'. 

Clark looked at Lex, frowning at Lex's expression he panicked for a moment as he thought he had read the signs wrong, but as he looked into Lex's eyes the only thing he could see was hope and lust. 

Lex backed away, forcing himself to think 'just a boy, 16, a boy, 16', the intensity and heat in Clark's eyes was somewhat scary. But their gaze never broke, as Clark matched Lex, pace for pace. 

"Clark . . . you cant . . . your 16 . . .we can't . . . umph" Lex looked back realising he had bumped into the workbench, while his words of caution had fallen on deaf ears. 

Clark ignored Lex's ramblings and brought his body right up against Lex's, he made sure he gave Lex his most heated gaze as he asked, in his most innocent tone, "cant what Lex?" Clark raised an eyebrow, daring Lex to answer. 

Lex all but gulped, he decided to stop fighting. As was the motto of his adolescence: 'rules were made to be broken', Clark took the silence as an invitation, and leaned down to kiss Lex. All their energies and pent up frustrations were released into the one kiss. 

After several moments, Lex pulled away and rested his forehead on Clarks, he took a breath, and almost fearfully he looked into Clarks eyes, but he smiled as he saw lust and wonderment 

'Wow', Clark smiled. 

"Wow, yourself", Lex replied with a smile, he was beginning to think Clark was definitely not a boy. Lex reached back up to Clark, this time the kiss was tenderer, more searching and exploring. 

* * *

As Lana approached The Talon, she reached into her bag to get her keys but as she pushed the door, it opened, she shook her head, she had asked Lex to lock up tonight, one simple thing. 

Lana had realised when she got home she had forgotten her coat, which had her house keys, Chloe was round at Pete's, and she didn't want to disturb Gabe, who was probably asleep. Anyway it was quicker to walk back to The Talon, than to walk all the way across town to Pete's. 

In the darkened Talon, she headed towards the counter, where her coat was, as she picked it up, she stopped for a minute, she thought he heard strange noises from the kitchen afraid it might be intruders, Lana picked up the nearest heavy object and walked round the corner, into the kitchen. 

Unprepared for what she saw she dropped the knife in shock. Hearing the crash Clark jumped away from Lex, e looked round to see what had caused the noise. "Lana!" he said. 

"Sorry", Lana mumbled, eyes on the floor she turned around and hastily exited the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and coat off the counter and rushed out of the Talon. Tears threatened to overcome her. 

* * *

Clark watched Lana's retreating form, his mind in turmoil, and in his confusion, he forgot about the bald billionaire standing behind him as he chased after Lana. 

Clark ran to catch up with Lana who was walking towards the end of the street. "Lana", he called, she stopped and turned, tears glistening in her eyes. "What Clark?" She said with more vehemence than she had intended. 

Clark was taken aback by the anger in her voice. "I'm sorry", he said, "that you had to find out like that" 

"Another one of Clarks many secrets" she said bitterly. "Was this what you were hiding, what you couldn't tell . . .your . . . friend", she stumbled over the words. She took a deep breath, and gradually her face changed as some of the anger dissipated, "I just, always thought, me and you, we had something." She looked for recognition of what she was saying in Clarks face. 

Clark put his hand on her arm, "we did . . . we do, but as friends, people change, I've changed", he explained. 

"So I've noticed", Lana managed a half smile. 

Clark slowly smiled, sensing things were going to be all right, "so we're ok?" 

Lana nodded, "yeah", she attempted a smile, "I just wanna be alone" Lana walked off, towards home. 

* * *

Lex reached out to touch Clarks arm, as Clark watched Lana leave the talon, understanding what Clark was feeling, it was an awful way for Lana to find out. But before Lex could say anything, Clark ran after Lana, not even looking behind to check on Lex. 

Lex sighed, it was ironic that some things would never change, maybe Clark would always be running after Lana. One step forward, two steps back. Lex didn't want to wait for Clark's excuses, so he wrote a note and left. 

Clark watched Lana leave content that things would be ok between them, as for him and Lex, he smiled at the mem . . . Lex!! . . . Damn. Clark ran back into the Talon's kitchen, all that was left was puddles of water on the floor, and two towels on the bench. Lex was gone. Clark noticed a piece of paper floating to the floor. 

Clark 
    
    
            Thanks for the help with the plumbing problem.
            At the end of the day it's about choices. Make yours.
    

Lex 

Clark hit the bench. 

* * *

Clark stared into space. Choices. Lex was his, he was sure of that, hell, he had proved that and then gone and blown it by chasing after Lana, he wasn't sure what he had been thinking. And now Lex was clearly avoiding him, he hadn't been in the Talon when Clark was normally there, a quick conversation with Lana, had confirmed that Lex had been in, but not at his usual times. Clark couldn't blame him it must have hurt badly. 

But, Clark still smiled as he thought back to the kiss, wow, there was definitely a mutual attraction, well at least we got that cleared up', he thought wryly. 'I'm not gonna let us throw that away' he decided. It was no use waiting for Lex to make the first move, he'd have to do it himself. 

* * *

Lex sat at his desk, attempting read the business reports his father had faxed him this morning. Instead his thoughts wandered to a certain boy. He had done a good job of avoiding Clark, he wanted Clark to know just how hurt he was over the fact he chose Lana over him, it was all about choices. He wanted to be Clark's choice, but his intuition told him that Clark had chosen Lana. 

* * *

Clark walked into Lex's office, Lex was sitting at his desk immersed in reports. 

"Lex?" 

"Clark?" Lex looked up, his surprise showing for a moment, before his Luthor mask slipped into place. Cool, calm, collected and unemotional. 

Clark tried not to let Lex's coldness dampen his optimism. It was harder to talk to the mask, than to the real Lex, but Clark wasn't ready to give up yet. "Sorry", Clark said. 

Lex heard the honesty and emotion in Clarks voice and tried not to react, tried hard to keep his face cold and impassive, but he hadn't expected Clark to show up, he assumed Lana was Clark's choice. He inclined his head towards the chair in front of his desk and Clark sat down, "so did you catch up with Lana?" Lex asked with as much interest as he could muster, he didn't really want to hear the response. 

"Yes, I explained." Clark said, not offering any more. 

"Explained what?" Lex prepared himself to hear that the kiss was all a mistake and that it was Lana that Clark wanted. 

Clark frowned at Lex's tone. "About us", Clark said as if it was obvious. 

"Oh", Lex allowed himself a small smile, as he leaned back into the chair, so much for Luthor intuition, "what did you tell her?" he asked, his interest piqued at what exactly Clark said. 

Clark smiled, seeing that he was getting through the faade. He put his elbows on the desk and leaned forward. He took Lex's hand and looked directly into Lex's eyes and said on all seriousness. "That you're beautiful", Clark put the tip of Lex's finger in his mouth and gently sucked, " . . . sexy ", Lex's eyes widened s Clark sucked the next pad ever so gently, ". . . intelligent ", Clark smiled as he noticed Lex's breathing become shallow, when he used his tongue to gently caress the tip of the finger ". . . a damn good kisser . . ." Lex leaned forward in his chair, Clark's ministrations where having obvious effects on other parts of his body. "And mine". Clark whispered breathlessly before their mouths met. Clark used his tongue to explore every inch of Lex's mouth. 

Breathless, Lex pulled his face away, so it was millimetres in front of Clarks face, and looked into his eyes, "so a damn good kisser then?" 

Clark smiled and nodded. 

Lex gave Clarks lower lip a tug with his teeth, as he ran his foot up the inside of Clark's leg, Clarks eyes widened, as he felt pure arousal travel through him. Lex smiled at Clarks reaction, and said, "well I'm pretty damn good at other stuff too . . ." 


End file.
